Rainbow Dashes True Love
by Shadic Masters
Summary: Warning:Only for teenagers, children younger should just leave and not read this story, if you do read it you might be disgusted if your younger than 13. I m going to go on a break for 2 months, so no more progression in the story for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow Dashes Love**

Teleportation and Transformation

In another dimension, there was a planet named Equestria, time and space were distorting causing a wormhole to appear. This wormhole leads to a dimension with the planet Earth. Somewhere on the planet, during this faithful day a child named Shadic Masters is about to experience something that will change his life.

**On Earth**

**Shadic's POV**

I was attending a church meeting and was flipping through the bible to the scripture that the speaker had said, and then suddenly a wormhole appeared and started sucking Shadic in to the wormhole. "What the…" was all I got to said before being lost to the wormhole.

**In the Equestrian castle**

"Are you alright?" said a voice "What's the other dimension like?" said another voice "We'll have to find out when he wakes up" said the first voice "And why is he now so a child and before it was like he was just born?" said the second voice "Eeeerh, what happened?" I asked "He can talk!" said both voices in unison. I opened my eyes to see the sight of my life.

Two alicorns stood in front of me, I instantly recognized them both. The first one that spoke was Princess Celestia and the second one who spoke was Princess Luna. "To answer your questions, Yes I can talk, but I can`t remember anything from the other dimension" I replied.

"Oh then that's a shame because I was looking forward to hearing about your dimension" said Princess Celestia "Same with me" said Luna "Well don`t you guys know any memory spells to jolt my memory?" I asked "Before we do that, could you tell us your name?" asked Princess Celestia "Sure, my name is….umm I forgot" I said.

"Yes we do have memory spells, there's one problem…" explained Celestia "And what's that?" I asked "You will earn traits that will be both good and bad, and you won`t be able to feel affection for anyone" said Princess Celestia "Well, I hope I get good traits and I'll have to deal with not being able to feel affection for others" I said "Then let us begin" said Princess Celestia before making her horn glow and lifted me up, which then enclosed me into a magical cocoon.

**Princess Celestia`s POV**

The whole room was glowing so brightly that Luna was temporarily blinded and hit the wall many times before getting out of the room. When the spell finished Shadic was drowsy, "Well seems like the side effect of either the spell or hyper speed space travel is drowsiness" I said.

**Shadic POV**

"Uuuuummmm, why is he a teenage pony now and just before you used the spell he was a child" said Luna "Good point, we'll have to do some research, oh and do you remember anything Shadic?" said Princess Celestia "Yes I do remember most of the things and what is this about me being a child and changing into a teenager" I said.

"By the way, I feel a transformation aura around you Shadic" said Princess Celestia in a serious way "You mean his/I`m a changeling!" said me and Luna in unison "No, weaker than a changeling aura, but still stronger than a transformation spell aura" said Princess "Phew, I`m not a changeling, but if I`m not a changeling than what am I?" "I`m gonna have to do a lot of research with Luna" said Celestia in thought "We'll have to do quite a bit of researching tonight"

"We might find a lot of information about your new-found abilities" said Princess Celestia "Ok" said Shadic before falling over "Oh, I think his asleep because after the your spell finished, Shadic was very drowsy and its taking a toll on him now" said Luna "I`m not asleep yet" I manage to say though heavy eyelids "But, your right that I'm sleepy" as I got back up.

"Well, you must have a lot of stamina, if you can stay up even after a memory spell that with the side effect, drowsiness" said Princess Celestia "I guess" I said drowsily "Anyway, it's time for Luna to raise the moon now" said Princes Celestia "Oh, I nearly forgot" said Luna before running outside to raise the moon.

I walked over to a window and looked at the sunset, which was beautiful. Then a blue sphere raised from beneath the ground, suddenly the moon stopped rising. A figure appeared and caused me to shiver, but I soon I realized it was Luna with a scared look on her face. "What happened out there" I asked before Luna broke through the window and crashed into me before hiding behind me.

"What happened out there" I asked "D-dragon" stuttered Luna "Oh no, Princess Celestia there`s a dragon outside the castle" I shouted. Suddenly a blast of flame hit me, but surprisingly I didn`t feel anything. "Aaaaaaah" was something I heard while I was being hit by the fire blast which fully woke me up from the spells side effect "Correction of what I said before, the dragon is attacking the castle" I said correcting myself.

When the fire blast started to weaken, I suddenly realized that I was glowing with heat and the person who screamed was Luna as she was burnt. Probably because she was hiding behind me and burned herself while trying to run, but suddenly I felt a hot breath against my back.

I turned around only to find that a dragon was glaring at me. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me" I muttered to myself as the dragon sent another blast of fire, which made me glow even brighter and radiate the heat of lava. Once the flame weakened again, I decided if I could survive fire then I could possibly be part dragon and be able to breathe fire.

I took a deep breath and blew out fire as I felt heat escaping my body, the fire I blew out was strong but not as strong as the dragons, but it didn`t make the dragon glow as I was. I was pretty surprised because this meant that I was actually part dragon and I probably had most of the attributes of a dragon 'Mental note: You are part dragon' I thought.

Just a minute later I felt something growing from my back, I turned around to see feathery wings on my back. As soon as that happened the dragon flew away so fast that it knocked me into Princess Celestia and Luna who had probably fainted from all the events that happened.

I was the first one to recover from the blast of wind, but by then the dragon was far away, but I decided I could possibly catch up to it if I learned how to fly real quick. I flapped my wings trying my best to get off the ground, but after 6 minutes of crashing and short flights in effort to chase after the dragon.

"Finally I`m getting the hang of it" I said before taking off at an unknown speed, in seconds I caught up to the dragon and I suddenly blew a large blast of fire and flew through it. This caused me to become a flaming projectile, with all the heat in my body. I sped up to a speed that caused a sound barrier to appear, which means I was flying at the speed of sound. Then suddenly there was an explosion of fire as I was enclosed in flames with only my head poking out of the flames.

I was right on the dragons tail and sped up and was about to tackle the dragon down to the ground, when suddenly an explosion of rainbow and a streak of rainbow speed towards me. 'I better end this fight before I attract any more attention' I thought before tackling the dragon to the ground.

When the dragon crashed to the ground, all the ground around him was on fire and there was a great big crater where the dragon stood. Suddenly something hit me and pinned me down; "Who are you" said a girl that had blue skin and rainbow hair "My name is Shadic Masters and I have just arrived" I said calmly as I pushed the girl off my stomach.

"You arrived yesterday? From where? Fillydelfia? Cloudstale?" she asked "Anyways my names Rainbow Dash" "Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash and I'm from another dimension" I said "Another dimension! Omg" said Rainbow Dash as I flew back to the castle. As soon as I got back I got hugged by both the Princesses "Can`t breathe" I say weakly "Sorry" said both Princesses in apologetically "What was that for?" I asked "Umm we were worried about you" said Princess Celestia.

"No worries about the dragon, a girl named Rainbow Dash is on the case" I explained "Why is Rainbow Dash here?" asked Princess Celestia "Probably saw the flaming explosion that I caused" I said "Wait that was you!" said Princess Celestia as Luna fainted again. "Well, yes it was me and what`s so bad about it?" I asked in a confused tone "Well that was the legendary fireboom, which only one pony has ever done" replied Princess Celestia.

"Who and what happened to him or her?" I asked "S-she was burnt to a crisp and since then no one even went close to trying that" said Princess Celestia "Well Princess I'm part dragon so I'm heat-proof and I can breathe fire" I said "Your part dragon!" gasped Princess Celestia "Um yes, I can withstand a huge blast of heat so I thought I was part dragon" I said before checking the time 'its 8'o clock' I thought "I wonder if you got those abilities from the spell or if you had them when you arrived" said Princess Celestia deep in thought. Suddenly something hit my back and hit nearly me into Princess Celestia, but of course Princess Celestia teleported away and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing to Princess Celestia" said the person on my back whose voice I immediately recognized as Rainbow Dash "Seriously Rainbow Dash do I really need to tell you what I was doing?" I said in an annoyed tone "Yes" said Rainbow Dash in an angry tone.

"Isn't it obvious what I was doing" I asked in my regular calm voice "No" said Rainbow Dash trying to sound angry and yet trying to hide her laughter, but ended up falling onto her back and laughing. I just flew up above her "How is this funny" I said trying to sound confused even though I knew why she was laughing. "You!" said Rainbow Dash as she flew up and stopped laughing, "Why do you always have to tackle me to the ground every time we meet, even though we have only met twice" I said.

"Because every time I see you, it seems like you're doing something bad" said Rainbow Dash "And what were you laughing about?" I asked "Just laughing at how funny you are" replied Rainbow Dash catching me by surprise because that wasn`t what I thought she was laughing at. At that very moment I felt something grow on my head and I guessed it was a horn like Princess Celestias`. "How did you do that" asked Rainbow Dash who was staring at me in wonder. "Do what?" I asked "Make a horn appear!" replied Rainbow Dash.

"Shadic, somehow you became an alicorn without anybody else's magic, this is incredible and not only did you do the legendary fireboom but you can also grow wings and a horn" gasped Princess Celestia in amazement. "I wonder if I can make them disappear?" I said to myself as I concentrated on making them disappear

**10 seconds later**

My horn disappeared and so did my wings, but I decided to keep my wings because I liked them. All I got from Princess Celestia and Rainbow Dash was just shocked faces, at that very moment Luna regained consciousness. She saw her sister and Rainbow Dash with shocked faces and then turned her eyes to me and was as shocked as the others were doing because I kept changing from unicorn to Pegasus to alicorn and back again.

"I`ve gotten the hang of it" I said in triumph as every other pony was finally stopped looking so shocked "I wonder if that was part of the spell or just something you got when you came here" said Princess Celestia "What spell?" asked Rainbow Dash "Oh yeah, my sister did a memory spell, so that spell had a side effect of giving Shadic good and bad traits" explained Luna "So far I have found out I'm part dragon, can change to a Pegasus, Unicorn, Alicorn and normal ponies" I said and all I got from Rainbow Dash was a tackle.

"Seriously, what is your problem with tackling people to the ground" I said in an annoyed tone "Your part dragon and that means your evil" said Rainbow Dash in a serious way "Seriously, just because I'm part dragon doesn't mean I'm evil" I said annoyed. "You take me too seriously heheheheheheh" giggled Rainbow Dash as she got off me.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

'Why do I feel like being with Shadic, there's just something about him that makes it hard for me not to keep my hooves off of me?' I thought as I daydreamed about him "Well, now that's solved" said Shadic "Why are you looking at me like that Rainbow Dash?" asked Shadic. At that very moment I realized that I was staring at him so I quickly turned away to hide the fact that I was blushing.

**Shadic POV**

"Do you have a spare room that I can sleep in?" I asked before looking over to Rainbow Dash who was blushing 'why is she blushing?' I asked myself in thought before looking over to Princess Celestia. "Umm, let`s go though the bedroom area and check if there are extra rooms or you will have to stay here in the throne room. "Fine with me" I said as we started walk towards the bedroom area to look for a room, I was starting to get a strange feeling that someone was watching me.

I turned around and caught Rainbow Dash staring at me with a weird look in her eyes. Suddenly she turned away, but I caught a glimpse of her blushing face before she turned away "Why are you blushing Rainbow Dash?" I asked

**Rainbow Dash POV**

'Oh no, he saw me but maybe I can convince him that his eyes were playing tricks on him' I thought to myself before kicking my plan into action "What do you mean Shadic" I said with a cool look on my face "I definitely saw you blush and I have reasons to believe you were blushing, besides first you tackle me to the ground and now your staring at me all funny and turning away when I look at you" explained Shadic.

"Yes I've been noticing that as well" said Princess Celestia "Yeah I guess you got me, I like Shadic" confessed Rainbow Dash as Shadic fell to the ground. "I think he fainted from the information" suggested Luna until everypony light breathing and realized Shadic was asleep. "I knew he didn`t faint, he could withstand my spells side-effect then his pretty tough" said Princess Celestia "I guess he is just exhausted" said Luna.

**Princess Celestia POV**

Suddenly Rainbow Dash fell to the ground "I`m guessing she is exhausted as well" said Luna as she heard Rainbow Dash snoring. "We better get them rooms" I said as they went off to the spare rooms that had been found for the two. Once the Rainbow Dash and Shadic were put into bed "Let`s do some research and tell them our discoveries tomorrow" I said "Ok" said Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Answers and Discoveries

**The next day**

**Shadic`s POV**

"Aarh, what a night" I said as I stretched "I wonder if the others are awake" as I walked out of the room I was sleeping in, I decided to go to the throne room to see if the Princesses were awake. As I entered the throne room, Princess Celestia was raising the Sun. When she finished "Oh, hi Shadic" said Princess Celestia as I bow down in respect "Good morning your majesty" I said politely before getting up again.

"No need to be so formal Shadic" giggled Princess Celestia, at that very moment Luna came into the room. "We`ve done quite a bit of research while you slept, but it was mostly me because my sister has to sleep" said Luna "It seems you are an unknown species, but there have been sightings of other ponies with your abilities…" "What abilities exactly?" I asked, interrupting Luna.

"Well if you will let me finish I will tell you, anyways there have been sightings of others with same abilities as you thousands of years ago" said Luna "The abilities are being able to change color, voice, as we saw yesterday you change from a alicorn to a unicorn, Pegasus and earth ponies, and like we saw yesterday your also part dragon" said Princess Celestia.

"Anything that I could possibly get from the spell?" I asked "The book just said that there is a way to feel affection and the things you could get are " said Luna "What is it, I don`t want to stay single forever or marry someone and not know how strong their love for me is" I said "No words, anyway the way to feel affection is for someone who loves you displays to a sign of affection" said Luna "Someone`s spying on us" I said as I looked around and heard hoof running away.

I ran towards the sound and of the running, as I got closer to the sound I heard wings flapping and I stopped because I knew who it was. I flew back to the Princesses, who were shocked from my actions, When I was in front of the Princesses "Rainbow Dash was listening to everything we said" I explained "How could you hear anything, I couldn`t hear a thing" said Princess Celestia

"Probably Something I got from the spell" I said "It`s true the book said you could get anything from the spell, so definitely a possibility that you got super hearing" said Luna "Anyway could you give me somewhere to live?" I asked as I noticed that the princesses were staring at my flank.

"First you can talk then everything that happened yesterday, now you already have a cutie mark" said Princess Celestia as I directed my eyes to my flank to see what my cutie mark was like. My cutie mark had a sword and bow criss-crossing with three squares in the middle of it, behind the sword and bow was fire which all was surrounded by a sphere that continually changed color. My cutie mark also had lightning flying diagonally across the forcefield.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by a blur of rainbow, "Seriously Rainbow" I said even though my head was facing towards the floor. "How did you know it was me" asked Rainbow Dash "I`m used to you tackling me to the ground and besides you were running away from me" I said

**Rainbow Dash's` POV**

'How did he know it was me, he didn`t even get close to me and somehow he knows nearly everything I have done since I have been near him' I thought to myself as I got off Shadic "I better go back to Ponyville and clear the skies" I said "Oh that reminds me, Princess Celestia where can I live because I don`t think I should stay in the castle" said Shadic

**Shadic`s POV**

"That's already dealt with Shadic, I have called my number one student and her friend to look after you in Ponyville, where you will live" said Princess Celestia before I interrupted "Wait a moment, is one of your number one students friends Rainbow Dash?" I asked "Yes" said Luna "I have a feeling that now it`s going to be hard for Rainbow Dash to hide her secret from her friends" I said as I realized how hard it might be for Rainbow Dash to hide her secret with me around.

"And are Rainbow Dash`s friends Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy?" "H-how did you know?" asked Princess Celestia and Luna in unison "I know quite a bit about Equestria from a show in my dimension" I replied "Anyway do you remember anything from your time in the other dimension?" asked Luna.

"Yes, I told you yesterday that I remembered everything from my time in the other dimension" Shadic answers "I wonder if any of my friends got sucked into this world" "I wonder as well" said Luna "Maybe I can find a spell to track them down" said Princess Celestia "Please tell me that the spell has no side-effects" I said.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground again "Not again" I said "Hahahahahahahaha" laughed Rainbow Dash "You called us Princess" said a voice that came from outside the room. As soon as Princess Celestia heard that voice "Come in Twilight" said Princess Celestia as Twilight and her friends entered the room. "Ah, Twilight and the rest of you, I would like to introduce you to Shadic Masters!" said Princess Celestia.

"Hello girls" I said "When did you arrive Shadic?"Asked Twilight "I just arrived last night" I replied "What species are you?" asked Rarity "Well in the other dimension I'm a human, but in this world according to Princess Celestia and Luna, I`m an unknown species" said Shadic "Unknown species ooh ooh lemme guess, are you a Unicorn? Alicorn? Pegasus? Dragon?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I`m part dragon, able to change from alicorn" I said as I changed I caused my wings and horn to grow "And from what I just did, you should know what else I can turn into". All I got in response was open mouths and shocked faces, "Anyway Princess Celestia said you that I would live in Ponyville and you girls know where it is" said Shadic.

"Yeah, don`t worry we do" said the six friends in unison "Ok, let's get on our way" I said "Please send me letters if you find any of the spells side-effects" said Princess Celestia "Sure Princess Celestia, I hope I can trust you girls with my secret because I`m trying to fit in" I said facing towards Twilight and her friends still unsure if I could trust them.

As we walked to the train station together, I couldn`t help but feel awkward. I felt something swelling up in me, but I couldn`t put my hoof on what I felt. "Shadic is something wrong?" asked Applejack in a worried tone "Nothing`s wrong, I just have a lot on of things on my mind" I replied.

Suddenly my legs gave way and I fell over, the girls came surrounded me, as I started coughing and having a hard time breathing as if I had just taken a blow to the chest. As it got easier to breathe and the coughing eased, I realized that the girls were staring at me as if they had just seen a ghost except Pinkie who was smiling as usual.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I asked before getting up "Was that a prank?!" asked Rainbow Dash in a mad tone "No, I don`t even know what happened" I replied angrily "I wonder if this has anything to do with the spell" thought Twilight out loud.

"WHAT SPELL" shouted Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy in unison "Should I explain this Twilight?" I asked "No don`t worry I'll explain it, anyways Princess Celestia used a memory spell on Shadic and the side-effects were good and bad traits are earned and he can`t feel affection for anyone" explained Twilight.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

"His not able to feel affection for anyone" I said trying not to show my true feelings 'He will never feel anything for me' I thought sadly "Yes, Rainbow but there is a way for the spell to be broken is only if someone shows a sign of affection towards him" said Twilight "Everything she said is true" confessed Shadic with a sigh.

"Before I just randomly fell to the ground, I felt something weird swelling up inside of me" said Shadic "What are you saying dear" asked Rarity "Maybe it means that the spell is breaking, but I could be wrong" I said "No one was doing any actions of affections to you" said Twilight.

"True, but I felt something and it was strong which means it was close" I said "What did you feel?" asked Twilight "I felt something strong, something close to love" I said as I looked around and saw Rainbow Dash blushing "Where do you feel it coming from?" asked Twilight.

"I have pretty good idea" said Shadic turning away from Rainbow Dash and back to Twilight "Who is it" asked Twilight "I better not say who it is" I said trying not to look at Rainbow Dash and see her reaction. "Anyway we better get moving" said Applejack as turned around and saw Rainbow Dash, who was so shocked that she couldn`t close her mouth.

"What`s wrong with you Rainbow Dash?" asked Applejack waving her hoof in front of Rainbow Dashes face, suddenly Rainbow Dash stopped staring at me "Umm nothing" replied Rainbow Dash finally "Lol" I laughed as Rainbow Dash glared at me. "Let's get going, before we are late for the train to Ponyville" I said "THE TRAIN" screamed the other 6 as they sped past me and towards the train station.

"It wasn`t necessary to scream" I sighed as I sped after them, as I started to run faster than the others, I found that surprisingly I wasn`t as tired as the others when we got to the train station. While the others were puffed out, I wasn`t as even puffed out, but the others had shallow breathing except Rainbow Dash who had been flying.

As we checked the timetable, we realized we were early by one hour. So Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Applejack found somewhere to sit and talk. "Could I talk to you somewhere private?" asked Rainbow Dash shyly 'Why is she so shy it's not like her to be shy' I thought "Umm, Sure" I replied as we flew off into the clouds.

**10 minutes later**

"Why did you want to talk to me in private" I asked in concern "Thank you" said Rainbow Dash as she hugged me "For what? I said still confused on what was going on "For keeping my secret" said Rainbow Dash who was hugging me tighter than before "Well, naturally that`s what I do because you seemed like you didn`t want ponies to know" I said as I hugged her back.

"How did you know?" asked Rainbow Dash who was still hugging me "You kept turning around when I looked at you, which meant that you didn`t want anyone to know you like me" I replied as Rainbow Dash kissed me on the cheek. "Yuck, not necessary" I said as I wiped the area where Rainbow Dash kissed.

"Oh, you hate kisses" teased Rainbow Dash giggling as she kissed me passionately on the lips, but I broke the kiss after I recovered from the shock. "You have got to be kidding me" I said as I wiped my lips "Yuck" "Hehehehehehehe" giggled Rainbow Dash "Don`t d.." I said before getting effectively silenced by a passionate kiss on the lip from Rainbow Dash.

I broke the kiss once again and said "No more kisses, reason one we`re not in a relationship and reason 2 I just met you yesterday" I reasoned "Besides are you sure it`s real love and not infatuation?" "What`s infatuation?" asked Rainbow Dash finally letting me go "Infatuation is something close to love, but instead of liking someone for both the inside and outside, infatuation is love for the exterior for somepony" I explained.

"I`m not sure, it`s just something about you that makes me want to be with you" said Rainbow Dash "And that is?" I asked "I don`t really know what it is, but could you help me find out" asked Rainbow Dash hopingly "Sure" I said.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

'Yay, he`ll help me find out what this feeling is' I thought as I kissed Shadic again "I thought I said no more kisses" said Shadic "Ooops, sorry then are hugs ok?" I asked "I guess" said Shadic as I hugged him, when suddenly I felt a tremendous jolt of warmth as I continued to hug him. "Not….so….tight" said Shadic in between coughs before I let go.

"Why did you suddenly tighten your grip?" coughed Shadic "I felt a tremendous jolt of warmth when I hugged you, I guess I wanted to feel the warmth" I replied "Maybe the heat was from the dragon part of me, did you feel it inside or outside?" asked Shadic "I`m pretty sure that it was outside, but I could wrong" I replied "Do you still feel the heat?" asked Shadic "Yes" I replied "Can I conduct a test on you" asked Shadic "Sure, as long as it doesn't involve me getting hurt" I replied.

"Don`t worry" said Shadic as he massaged my wings and my back, I couldn`t help but moan as he gave me a massage. "That feels good Shadic" I said dreamily, when suddenly he stopped "Why`d you stop?" I said a bit disappointed "I finished the test" said Shadic "What are the results are… the heat was from inside which means I.." said Shadic who had suddenly started blushing.

"Why are you blushing and what does it mean?" I asked "Well, it means the warmth came from within and I caused it meaning the warmth you were feeling was…." said Shadic in a nervous tone, but didn`t finish his sentence "Love?" I asked trying to finish his sentence. Shadic just nodded and kissed me on the cheek, all I could do was sit there shocked.

We suddenly heard the train conductor say "All aboard for Ponyville" "Race ya to the train" said Shadic with his normal cool attitude back "Oh, you're so on" I said with great confidence as we started the race, but I somehow couldn`t keep up with Shadic. "You want me to slow down" said Shadic who was giggling "No way" I said as I sped up only to be put back in place as Shadic went to a higher speed and caused an ear-splitting sound.

As we approached the ground I slowed down, but Shadic didn`t even slow one bit and I was scared he was going to crash. Then suddenly he slowed to a stop and landed on the ground, I was so shocked that my wings stopped flapping and I was going down too fast to stop by flapping my wings. I closed my eyes and waited for my end to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Life

**Rainbow Dashes POV**

Except it didn`t and I landed on something soft, I opened my eyes and realized I had landed on a cloud which was near the ground. "What happened?" I asked "Shadic flew off to get a cloud that was like 23 blocks away, than came back and rescued you just in time" replied Twilight. Suddenly I saw Shadic collapsed from beneath the cloud. "You ok Shadic?" I asked worriedly as I got off the cloud, suddenly I realized that he had been holding up the cloud so it wouldn`t become fog.

"I guess that Sonic Fireblast stole quite a lot of energy from him" said Twilight "Wait he did a Sonic Fireblast!" gasped Applejack "Yeah, didn`t you see the thin flame in the sky?" asked Twilight "So he can do a Fireboom and a Sonic Fireblast" I gasped "Wait one moment he can do a Legendary Sonic Fireboom!" asked Rarity in disbelief.

"I think we should take Shadic to the hospital" said Fluttershy quietly "Your right Fluttershy" said Twilight who was checking Shadics pulse. "Shadic is barely alive" said Twilight "We need to take him to hospital now!" as Applejack put Shadic on her back and carried him to the hospital on her back. I ran in front of Applejack to clear the way though the crowd "Move out of the way, someone in on the brink of death" I shouted as the crowd parted a way so me and my friends could get through.

**16 minutes later**

As we arrived at the hospital we went to the counter and told the nurse about Shadic who had started to lose color. "His dying fast, quick follow me" said the nurse whose voice was full of fear as we followed her to one of the wards where Shadic would stay. We went into the room and Applejack put Shadic on the bed the nurse had provided

"Could everyone go out because we will need to do an x-ray" as the nurse ushered us out and went out herself as she closed the door, the nurse pressed a button on the wall and a machine rotated around Shadic. I prayed that Shadic was alive, suddenly I felt great warmth grow within me.

The warmth felt like the suns` rays on my skin, I guessed the warmth came from Shadic so I tried to send Shadic my love for him like I did before as the x-ray finished. "His bones are very strong and he has no damage to his body, so I have no idea what`s wrong with him" the nurse said. "Possibly exhaustion and pushing his body to the limits" said Twilight as everyone turned to her "What? The Sonic Fireblast must`ve drained a lot of the air from him and zapped away his energy" explained Twilight

"He can do a Sonic Fireblast!" gasped the nurse "Here we go again" I said facehoofing "Yes he can, we found out when he rescued Rainbow Dash here" explained Twilight. "Anyway does any one of you want to stay here with him?" asked the nurse "I will" I said before anyone could say anything "Why?" asked Rarity.

"He risked his life to save mine, so I`m going to stay with him" I said in a mother-like tone "Well, that's true but do you like him or something because I sense that you aren`t telling us the whole story" said Twilight "I`m not hiding anything" I said as I looking through the window to see Shadic who was losing more and more of his color.

"I hope his still alive" I said looking down "Don`t worry Rainbow, I'm sure he will live" reassured Applejack "I just wish I could make sure he lived" I said sadly as I lifted my head up again and went into the room Shadic was in and found a bed next to his that I would sleep in. I went home and got a few things before flying back as quickly as I could, when I got there it was 9'o clock and when I entered the room and kissed Shadic before I went to the bed next to Shadics and went to sleep.

**In Rainbow Dashes Dream**

I woke up on the floor and saw Shadic "Shadic, your alive" I said excitedly, when suddenly Shadic turned around with hollow eyes and a ghostly smile. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" I screamed as I ran away and he chased me, I turned to see if he was still following.

'I lost him' I thought in relief as I turned around to come face to face with Shadic who had become a skeleton smothered in a veil of black mist "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" I screamed as I ran away until I felt heat against my neck. I turned to see what it was, by the time I did that I was getting burned, but I somehow survived. Shadic kept sending small bursts of fire onto me making my death very slow.

Suddenly a blur of black tackled Shadic to the ground "No" I said weakly 'He may have tried to kill me, but I still love him' I thought as I tried to stand up "Don`t push yourself, Rainbow" said the blur of black "Why not?" I said stubbornly "The one that you think is Shadic is actually a Nightmare Force" said the blur of black as it started to fade "Is that you Shadic" I asked with a bit of strength "Yeah" said Shadic looking up from a puddle of brown stuff "What s that stuff? I asked "Nightmare residue" replied Shadic plainly.

"You mean this is just a dream?" I asked "Yes, a nightmare feeds off negative emotions so I'm guessing you were sad?" asked Shadic, I just nodded and tried to stand up but failed "Need some help?" asked Shadic "Yes please" I replied as Shadic picked me up and flew over to a couch nearby so I could lie down. "Thanks" I said "No problem" said Shadic as he started to depart "Can you tell me more about the Nightmare Force?" I asked quickly.

"Sure" said Shadic as he came back and sat down "A Nightmare Force is a creature that feeds off your negative emotions and amplifies it, when that emotion gets amplified enough that you`re entirely controlled by it, then you possibly could become one with them and transform" explained Shadic "So it was feeding off my sadness?" I asked "Yes said a voice from somewhere in the room "Who`s there?" I asked, suddenly becoming more aware of my surroundings.

"Come out Luna, enough hiding" said Shadic who was not surprised at all "How did you know it was me?" asked Luna "How did you get in my dream?" I asked "Luna is the Princess of the night, so she helps ponies who are in distress, you were being attacked by a Nightmare Force so I suspect that Luna came to see if everything was ok" hypothesized Shadic "Anyways Luna was turned into Nightmare Moon by a Nightmare Force, am I right Luna?" before Luna`s jaw fell "You ok Luna" I asked and all I got from Luna was a nod "See ya girls" said Shadic as he began to glow and fade.

**In the middle of the night**

I woke up from the nightmare with cold sweat all over my body as I looked over to Shadic who was now nearly see-though "No, his really dying" I said quietly through teary eyes, suddenly I was blinded by a light that came from Shadic. "What`s going on" I shouted as I tried to open my eyes but to no succession, when I could open my eyes the light had fading and all that was left from the light was Shadic who seemed back to normal.

I got out of bed to check Shadic pulse, when suddenly he got up and walked out of the room. "Is he sleepwalking?" I asked myself as I followed him, Shadic walked towards the door and flew off into the night before I followed. "Shadic, wake up" I yelled as he woke up and realized where he was but stopped flapping.

**Shadics` POV**

"What happened?" I asked Rainbow Dash as I regained my momentum "You were dream walking and dream flying and you before that happened a giant flash appeared when you were see-through" replied Rainbow Dash "Is even dream flying a word and I was see-through?" I asked "Oh yeah, after you rescued me you fell over and was on the brink of death" said Rainbow Dash "And you were losing color"

"Most likely the spell was broken because when we were on the cloud you felt that heat and I`m guessing now the spell is completely broken" I said as I felt my pulse, suddenly I was hugged tightly by Rainbow Dash who was crying "Why are you crying?" I asked soothingly as I hugged her back "These aren`t tears of sadness their tears of happiness" said Rainbow Dash happily through teary eyes before kissing me on the cheek. I just smiled and said "I`m glad that's the case" "Me too" said Rainbow Dash as she stopped crying and we flew back towards the hospital to sleep.

**The next day**

"Errh, what a night" I said as I stretched and looked over to Rainbow Dash to see if she was awake yet, but she wasn`t. I looked at the clock and found out it was 5:00 in the morning 'I guess it's a bit early' I thought, "Good morning Shadic" said a voice which I recognized as Rainbow Dash.

I turned around and got kissed on the lips by Rainbow Dash, we kissed passionately for a few minutes. I broke the kiss "Good morning Rainbow" I said "Let`s go to the train, I bet the others went back to Ponyville" "Probably not, they would not abandon us like that" said Rainbow Dash who didn`t seem like she believed her own words.

"Let`s sign out of the hospital" I said getting out of bed and helping Rainbow Dash get out of hers as well, we walked to the counter and signed out "We should go to the castle to check with Princess Celestia if she knows where your friends went" I said "Yeah, let`s go" said Rainbow Dash "Race ya there" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran in front of me.

"You are so on" I said as I ran after her "You should know that I'm not just fast at flying I'm also fast at running" before running in front of Rainbow Dash "You have got to be kidding me" said Rainbow Dash as she tried to catch up "You want me to slow down" I asked Rainbow "No way" replied Rainbow Dash "Have it your way" I said as I sped up "Actually on second thought could you slow down?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure" I said as I slowed to her speed and let her catch up, when she did catch up she was puffed out "You wanna fly there instead of running?" I asked as I put a wing on her back "Yeah sure, but let`s not race because I`m kinda tired" said Rainbow Dash as we took off "That`s alright" I said "I wonder if the Princess is busy" "I hope not" said Rainbow Dash.

**Arriving at the castle**

"Excuse me Guards, is the Princess busy and if she`s not, could we see her?" I asked "The Princess is busy and can we have your name if you want to see her" said the guard "My names Shadic Masters" I replied "Oh, then go in" said the guard "Can my friend Rainbow Dash come in?" I asked "Well, the Princess said if we met you, then we were supposed to let you in so come in" said the guard.

"Thanks" I said as the guards let me and Rainbow through "I guess the Princess expected us" said Rainbow Dash "Most likely because she heard what happened" I replied as we walked up to the entrance to the throne room, I knocked "May we come in" I asked "Come in Shadic" said a voice who I recognized as Princess Celestia.

I opened the door and found that the throne room was very messy "Why is it so messy?" I asked before bowing with Rainbow "Why have you come Shadic?" asked Princess Celestia in a serious tone "Have you heard what has happened to me lately" I asked as a reply "No, what has happened?" asked Princess Celestia whose tone had come from serious to curious.

"Well, I nearly died because I pushed myself to save Rainbow Dash" I replied "So basically you pushed yourself past your limits?" asked Princess Celestia "Uuum I believe that it was something else" I replied "Your highness, I was the one who told him he pushed himself past his limits, but he was losing color and when he was about see-though a flash of light appeared around him and now he appears to be back to normal" said Rainbow Dash.

"What do you think it is Shadic?" asked Princess Celestia "I think the spell was broken by Rainbow Dashes love for me" I replied "Now I knew Rainbow Dash loved you Shadic, but I never thought it was strong enough to break the spell in one day" said Princess Celestia "Well, never underestimate love or me" said Rainbow Dash "Isn't that a bit rude, especially in front of the Princess?" I whispered into her ear as her eyes began to turn big "Sorry for being disrespectful, your highness" apologized Rainbow Dash.

"Are you two in a relationship" asked Princess Celestia "No, but we definitely could be judging from the love Rainbow Dash showed me, but I'm just not sure I can love her as much as she loves me" I confessed, suddenly I was tackled to the ground "You`ve already live up to my expectation for you" said Rainbow Dash before kissing me with all the passion she could muster.

After what seemed like hours, we separated "I`m glad that settled" said Princess Celestia as I remembered why me and Rainbow come to the castle "Princess Celestia, the reason why we came here is because we wanted to ask if Twilight and the others were staying here in Canterlot or if they want back to Ponyville?" I asked "Twilight asked me to give them rooms to sleep in and they are staying in the rooms you two slept in" replied Princess Celestia.

"Can we go visit them?" I asked "Yeah, they probably want to know what`s has happened to Shadic" said Rainbow Dash "Sure" replied Princess Celestia as me and Rainbow followed Princess Celestia to the bedroom corridor. As we got to the room where Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie slept, which was also where I slept before. I knocked on the door "Hello, Is anyone awake?" I asked "Who`s there" asked a voice who I recognized as Twilight.

Suddenly a prank entered my head and I decided to put it into action "Princess Celestia, where is the toilet because I really need to go" I said making my best impression on needing to go to the toilet?" I asked "It`s over there" replied Princess Celestia pointing to a door with the toilet sign on it "Thanks" I said as I ran away.

As I got into the toilet, I locked the door and tried out my powers. I concentrated on making my skin lilac, I found a brush and brushed my hair was the same style as Twilights. I also made my hair purple with a streak of pink next to a streak of violet, suddenly realized I needed to look like Twilight in figure and have her cutie mark. I tried to shift my form to check if that was one of my powers as I felt my skin stretch. I decided it would be a good idea to concentrate on Twilights figure, as I stooped the stretching I looked into the mirror and found that I looked like Twilight and I had her cutie mark.

"Well, that's the last thing, actually it`s not" I said as I realized my voice wasn`t the same as Twilights " I have to change my pitch" I said as I changed my pitch. "Testing, testing" I said as I made sure my voice was at the right pitch and grew my horn and made my wings disappear. I walked out of the toilet and went to Princess Celestia and Rainbow Dash, "Oh hi Twilight" said Rainbow Dash casually "Wait how are you here, when you`re inside" "Have you ever heard of I teleportation spell?" I asked "Oh" replied Rainbow Dash.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Twilight "Wait, how can there be two Twilights?" asked Rainbow Dash "Are you playing a trick on me" asked Twilight "No" replied Rainbow Dash as Twilight opened the door and came out. As soon as she saw me, her mood changed from confused to angry "Hello changeling" said Twilight "How do I know you`re not a changeling?" I asked "I`m the real Twilight and you know it changeling" replied Twilight "How do the others know who is the real one huh?" I asked.

"By this" shouted Twilight before blasting a beam of pink energy, just before I was going to get hit by the beam, I absorbed it and as it faded Twilights triumphant face had turned to a surprised face. "Now who`s the real Twilight?" I asked "It`s me" replied Twilight before I blasted a pink beam of energy towards her and knocked to the other side of the corridor.

"You sure you're the real one?" I asked "Y-yes" said Twilight weakly before I lifted her up and put her back on the ground with my magic before shifting into a pony with cyan skin and rainbow hair "Y-your me" stuttered Rainbow Dash "So what?" I asked with the same voice as Rainbow Dash "You can change your voice!" gasped Rainbow Dash "Anyways you can shift into my friends form, but not mine!" as she tackled me to the ground, but missed because I flew up.

"Nice try" I said "Is that you Shadic?" asked Princess Celestia 'I need to think of a way to trick her' I thought, suddenly I realized what I should do as I shifted my form, color and voice to a changeling. I grew my horn and changed it into a changeling`s. "You guys are too easy to trick, I`m a Nightmare Force and I hope you miss your friend Shadic" I said evilly before getting tackled to the ground by Rainbow Dash "What have you done to Shadic!" shouted Rainbow Dash angrily "It`s too late" I said as I turned to a skeleton with a veil of black mist.

"No, not my nightmare" muttered Rainbow Dash "I thought Shadic destroyed you" "He merely reduced me to my weakest form" I said "Luckily for me, you distracted him from destroying me" "Then I'll finish the job for him" said Rainbow Dash as she pounced on me and punched me and kicked me as fast as she could. I teleported out from under her, suddenly I was hit by a beam of energy.

I turned around to find that it was Princess Celestia "Nice try" I said as I broke the energy beam by making a reflector with my own magic, this cause Princess Celestia beam of energy to go back to her. When the beam hit her, she was frozen "Seriously? You were trying to freeze me?" I asked haughtily "Yes" replied Princess Celestia "So you really think a spell would work on me?" I asked "Yes, I'm one of the most powerful ponies to live" replied Princess Celestia.

"I remember that Shadic destroyed you easily" said Rainbow Dash who had regained her courage "Yes true, but you forgot how fast he was moving" I said "No wonder" said Rainbow Dash "You will pay for killing Shadic" as she ran towards me and was about to tackle me to the ground, until I used the veil of black mist to grab her around the neck "If anyone comes any close to me, the girl dies" I said threateningly.

Suddenly I got shot to the other side of the corridor and lost my grip around Rainbow Dash`s neck, as I opened my eyes I saw that Twilight had helped Rainbow Dash up and the rest of her friends had come to the scene. As I got up Twilight shouted "You are not allowed to treat my friends as hostages" "He didn`t hurt me" said Rainbow Dash "Because I attacked before he could" said Twilight as she put the necklaces on her friends and put the element crown on.

"Get ready to be destroyed" said Twilight as she teleported her friends and herself to where I was, when they reappeared they had me surrounded. "I might as well accept my fate" I said as I braced myself "Let`s do this" said Twilight as she powered up her element and her friends did the same. After a few seconds I was blasted by a beam of rainbow and my disguise faded away and I saw a bit of gold on my skin.

'What`s this gold stuff?" I thought as I saw it expand and cover my body, suddenly I realized what it was armor and as it expanded up to my neck. I realized there was an indentation with a gem that was the shape of the ying-yang and there were gems on my forelegs. On my left hoof there was a sword and spear, but on the right hoof was a shield and bow.

As I turned my attention away from my suit of armor, I realized that the rainbow was fading and when it entirely faded the other ponies were just staring at me "H-how did you get here Shadic?" asked Twilight "Where did you get the armor from?" asked Rarity before Rainbow Dash ran towards me and kissed me passionately. After what seemed like an hour we separated "Where did you go?" asked Rainbow Dash through teary eyes "I`ll answer your questions when you give me some air.

"I was here the whole time and I was pretending to be the Nightmare Force, so Princess Celestia was correct" I said "Y-you scared me nearly to death" said Rainbow Dash "Where has all your courage go Rainbow?" asked Applejack "He transformed into the form of the Nightmare Force from my dream" replied Rainbow Dash who was shaking "Sorry about that and the armor came from the Elements of Harmony" I said as I pressed the sword gem on my forelegs.

Suddenly a sword came flying through the window and stopped in front of me "I`m guessing if I press the other gems, the same will happen except different weapons" I said as I pressed the sword gem again and the sword disappeared "What is the gem on your neck?" asked Fluttershy "I don`t know" I replied "It might be the Ultimate Element or the Element of Balance" gasped Princess Celestia before I pressed the ying-yang gem and the armor retracted into the necklace "I guess I`m going to have to keep it on" I said as I tried to tug it off my neck "Yes, it is said that the Element of Balance is the hardest to control and will stick to the chosen one till death.

"That's a bit creepy" I said "The Element I said to be able to control both sets of Elements, the Elements of Harmony and the Elements of Disharmony" explained Princess Celestia "I thought as much" I said "The Elements of Disharmony are disloyalty, liar, greed, mean, sadness and dark magic" said Princess Celestia "If I can control them, then can turn it against them?" I asked "No but you can amplify the power, but if you amplify one then the opposite will also be powered up" said Princess Celestia "Anyways, could I have the copy of this legend so I can learn about it in my own time because I have been through a lot lately and I think the place I can have a bit of comfort is at my own place which you said was in Ponyville" I said "Ok" said the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets

**On the way to the train**

"Shadic was it necessary to play that prank on us, and did it have to be that scary" said Twilight "I guess I got carried away" I said "You got carried away?" asked Twilight "It seemed like you were a totally different pony" "I don`t think we can trust you as much anymore" said Applejack "Your right to feel that way" I said "I still trust you" said Rainbow Dash as she embraced me in a hug "Thanks Rainbow" I said as I hugged her back.

"How sweet and I still trust Shadic as well" said Fluttershy as I ended the hug "Shadic did a really good prank" asked Pinkie "Um, how?" asked Rarity, Applejack and Twilight "I know a good prank when I see one" said Pinkie Pie "How was that a good prank" asked Twilight "First he had it all fully planed out and he played it out very well, didn`t seem even a bit like him" said Pinkie Pie "Shadic probably got the idea of changing into a Nightmare Force from my dream" said Rainbow Dash.

"Your correct, even though I could have changed into a different form of it" I said "There are different forms of a Nightmare Force?" asked Rainbow Dash "Yes there are different breeds, the night which visits people in dreams, the day which affects people during daydreams, the all-time which can try and amplify it at anytime but very slowly and the ultimate which can take over even the strongest mind" I said.

"I was attacked by the Nightmare Force of the night" said Rainbow Dash "Correct, anyways back to the prank" I said "It seemed like I lost control of myself, but the elements brought me back to my senses" "So you were not in full control of your body?" asked Twilight "No, part of my body seemed like it was part of something else" I said while searching my mind for something that could have been controlling part of my body "Could it have been the Nightmare Force?" asked Rainbow Dash "Possibly" I replied.

"Anyways was that true that you didn`t finish the Nightmare Force off?" asked Rainbow Dash which made me shiver as the question left her lips "Yes, what I said was true" I said "The question is, did I say that or did the Nightmare Force say that because I didn`t know that" "Wait, it was the Nightmare Force?" asked Applejack "That's what I`m guessing" I said as I felt a bunch of pressure get lifted from my shoulders "I think I was correct" "How?" asked Twilight.

"A lot Pressure has been lifted from me, so I think that the Nightmare Force has retreated" I said "But for the next few I'm gonna have to ask you girls to leave me alone" "Why" asked Rainbow Dash who seemed like she was about to cry. "Sorry Rainbow Dash, but I need some time to myself" I said "I`m going to need to stay alone so I can stay mentally awake" "What do you mean by mentally awake?" asked Rainbow Dash "Mentally awake means that I have to stay in control of my emotions" I replied.

"Oh" said Rainbow Dash as the Train Conductor said "All aboard the train for Ponyville!" "Could I talk to you in a private area, when we are on the train?" I whispered "Sure because anytime I can spend with you will be happy" replied Rainbow Dash as everyone else went into a carriage. I gave Rainbow Dash a kiss before I motioned for her to go first, Rainbow Dash just blushed. "Why did you want to talk to me in private?" asked Rainbow Dash as she stepped onto the "I just have to tell you something" I replied.

**On the train**

**Rainbow Dashes POV**

'Why did he ask me and not the others into a private chat?" asked Shadic "Just wanted to tell you something" I replied "Anyways what did you want to tell me?" asked Rainbow Dash as we moved into a private carriage "Oh it`s something between you and me and I'll tell over in there" I said as I opened the door to the next carriage "Mares first" I said as Rainbow Dash walked through to the next carriage.

Once we were in the next carriage "Rainbow Dash, the reason I called you here is because I know that you want to get to know me" I explained "How did you know that?" asked Rainbow Dash "I don`t really know how, but I knew it when I looked into your eyes" I said confused "Well, that is very weird" said Rainbow Dash who was just as confused as me " I think it has something to do with the spell" I said.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

"Yeah, it must be" I agreed, suddenly Shadic fell to the ground "Tell the others" croaked Shadic weakly as I ran back to the carriage that my friends were in "Girls, something is wrong with Shadic" I said with a panic-stricken voice "What has happened to him" asked Twilight who didn`t seem like she believed me "I don`t know" I replied "But we must go to him, we might be able to help him" "After what his done to us?" asked Rarity in angry voice "Yes, do you consider yourselves Shadics friends?" I asked.

Suddenly a explosion blasted me to the other side of the carriage "Rainbow" shouted Twilight as they ran towards me "Are you ok?" asked Fluttershy "Yeah, I'm ok" I replied "But what was that explosion" as I got up and looked at the scene of destruction. "What is that?" I asked as I saw a stallion with black fire as a mane and tail with grey skin, vampire-like fangs, with glowing white eyes and was surrounded by an aura of shadow.

"I think it`s Shadic" said Twilight who was shocked "Whaaaat?" I asked "Consider why he would want to be by himself and why he wanted you to tell us" replied Twilight, suddenly a beam of purple and black beam of energy hit Twilight. "You will pay for doing that" I shouted as I charged towards him only to be blasted by a giant beam of energy. When the beam faded, I couldn`t move "What did you do to me Shadic?" I asked "Freeze spell" replied Shadic in a hollow and threatening voice which reeked of evil.

"What has gotten into your Shadic" shouted Applejack from a distance "I`ve become stronger and more powerful then you all" said Shadic as he blasted another beam at me "Eeer, stop it Shadic and what are you doing" I said through gritted teeth as I felt his power flow through my body. "G-giving you my power" said Shadic in a different weak voice "S-stop giving away your power... you mortal" said Shadic whose voice had changed back into a hollow voice "Thank you Shadic" I said as I realized that the Nightmare Force was doing the things that had just happened.

"I will do this for you" I said as I felt the power establish inside me as I tried to grow a horn like Shadic and felt something growing from my head "What the hay is going on here?" asked Applejack "Shadic has given me his powers and I'm going to defeat the Nightmare Force" I replied as I blasted a beam of rainbow energy at Shadic. The beam of energy covered him from head to toe and the shape inside seemed to change from an evil form to what seemed like the shape of Shadic, as the beam of energy faded all that was left was Shadic.

"What happened Shadic?" I asked "You saw what happened" said Shadic looking at the ground "What`s wrong?" I asked "Your not meant to be an alicorn, you`re supposed to be a pegusus" replied Shadic "What`s that got to do with anything?" I asked "I think what his saying is that, the future is messed up because you have powers you`re not supposed to have, am I right sugarcube" asked Applejack.

"How is the future messed up?" I asked "There are going to be some things that you won`t be able to sign up for anymore" replied Shadic "Such as getting trained at the Wonderbolt academy because that`s a pegusus exclusive event" "I make it into the Wonderbolt academy in the future?" I said excitedly "But you can`t enter because you have a magical aura around you that`s only meant for unicorns and alicorns, even pegusus can sense it" explained Shadic.

"How do I get rid of the powers?" I asked as I suddenly began to panic "You`re going to need to give the powers to someone" replied Shadic as he turned around and looked at all the destruction he had caused "Don`t worry about that, you didn`t do it" I said soothingly "It`s my fault because I couldn`t keep my emotions in check and I let my guard down" said Shadic miserably "I need some time alone" said Shadic as he grunted "Why are you grunting?" I asked.

"Guess I can`t even grow wings" said Shadic who seemed like he was at his getting swallowed by a mountain of despair "Attention all passengers" boomed a voice I guessed was the captain "We have had some technical difficulties and you`ll all have to stay here till tomorrow because it will take some time to repair the damage" "The damage that I caused" said Shadic who seemed to become see-through "Uum Shadic?" I asked "What" said Shadic as his skin changed from black to aqua "Your becoming see-through and your skin is now aqua" I replied before his hair started to have strips of white going through it.

**Shadic POV**

"What is happening to me?" I asked as I looked at myself but as I did, my body started to become solid and it changed back to black. "How did that happen?" asked Rainbow Dash "I`m guessing that the Nightmare Force was defeated" I began "But it had attached itself to me so some of its power is within me" "Possibly" said a weak voice that came from behind Rainbow Dash "TWILIGHT" shouted Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in unison as they turned and ran towards their fallen friend.

"I did that didn`t I?" I asked getting my miserable attitude back "Yes, but you didn`t have control over yourself" replied Rarity trying to comfort me, suddenly I felt a surge of energy going through my body. I looked at my body and realized that I was getting golden armor which was just like when the elements hit me, I turned around to find that Rainbow Dash was blasting me with this energy.

Soon the energy beam weakened and Rainbow Dash seemed very weakened and was swing from side to side "Thank you Rainbow" I said as Rainbow Dash smiled weakly, suddenly Rainbow Dash collapsed but I caught her just before she hit the ground. "I guess giving power takes a lot of energy, but in my case it drained the energy from the Nightmare Force" I said to myself in thought "What are you saying?" asked Rarity "I`ll tell you later, but we should get Rainbow Dash and Twilight some medical attention" I said as I lifted Rainbow Dash onto my back and Applejack helped Twilight up.

I ran ahead to find an area for us to camp in, after a few minutes I found a spot "Girls I found an area" I shouted as I used my magic to send a signal with my cutie mark in the middle of it which was to say it was me. "Coming" shouted a voice that seemed like Applejacks, I put Rainbow Dash down and teleported seven tents to my area as the others arrived. "How`s Rainbow Dash" asked Applejack "Just tired, but I'm not fully sure and I think I can use a healing spell on her" I replied as I started to conjured my magic and it turned from dark blue to light pink before I blasted Rainbow Dash with the beam. After a few minutes the I couldn`t hold the magic beam on Rainbow Dash and the beam faded, I check for Rainbow Dashes pulse and it was back to normal. "She`s ok" I said finally as I heard a sigh of relief from the others "How`s Twilight?" I asked.

"I`m ok" said Twilight weakly "No you`re not Twi, she can stand but can`t do much else" said Applejack "Do you want me to use the healing spell on your Twilight?" I asked "No thanks" replied Twilight "How did you get the tents?" asked Rarity as she looked around "Teleported them here" I replied "From where?" asked Twilight "A shop" I said feeling a bit guilty "You mean you stole them" shouted Twilight before tumbling over "No, I paid" I said "How" asked Rarity curiously "I used a search spell and found my house, turned out it had gems and bits in a chest" I replied "That explains it" said Applejack.

Suddenly I felt something wet against my cheek, I turned around to find that Rainbow Dash was smiling at me "Hi, Rainbow" I said "Hi" replied Rainbow Dash "I`m glad you`re ok Rainbow Dash" said Applejack sighing a sigh of relief but still looking at us. "We better set up the tents soon" I said looking at the sky "Your right" said Rarity who turned her attention to the sky and had also realized that dusk was approaching "Could I sleep with you?" whispered Rainbow Dash "Whoa, don`t you think that's a bit too early?" I asked as I put up my tent.

"No, not really" replied Rainbow Dash as her cheeks flushed red and the others also started to put up her own tent "You should sleep in your own tent" I said "Don`t forget that I still have the emotional powers" "I haven`t, I'm fully aware of that" replied Rainbow Dash "Just sleep in your own tent" I said plainly "Please" pleaded Rainbow Dash with puppy dog eyes that I found hard to say no to "How old are you?" I asked finished putting up my tent "16" replied Rainbow Dash "I`m 18 and what if the others find out we`re sleeping together and get mad at me?" I asked.

"I never thought of that" said Rainbow Dash "Why don`t we tell them first", as those words left her lips I froze on the stop "W-what did you just say?" I asked "Why don`t we tell my friends first?" repeated Rainbow Dash which confirmed my horrors. "I`m going to go collect some stone and twigs" I said quickly as I grew my wings and flew off "Could I help?" asked Rainbow Dash "Do you think you can keep up because its nearly dark?" I asked "Besides your still hurt".

"Not after your spell, but I don`t think I can keep up" replied Rainbow Dash "K and tell the others that I'm going" I said "Sure" replied Rainbow Dash as I zipped off to get some wood and stones. After a few minutes I came back with plenty of sticks and stones and flew down to the camp, as I descended I heard fighting "You want to…" "Do you really think that's a good idea?" 'I better see what`s going on' I thought as I dived towards the middle and assembled everything quickly and blew fire on the sticks to make a campfire.

Then I went to the scene of the argument "I want to….." said Rainbow Dash "No it`s not a good idea" interrupted Twilight "What`s all the fuss about" I asked, suddenly everyone turned to me "H-how long have you been there?" asked Applejack nervously "Uum" I began as I quickly calculated the time in my head "1 minute" "Did you hear anything about the argument?" asked Rarity who looked as nervous as Applejack "I think I know what`s going on" I said "You do!" screamed Twilight, Applejack and Rarity in unison.

"Is this about Rainbow Dash wanting to sleep with me?" I asked "How did you know?" asked Twilight "Rainbow asked me before I went to get sticks and a few stones" I replied "Do you mind if I ask you an unusual question Shadic?" asked Rarity "Sure" I said "Ever since I saw Rainbow Dash kissing you, I've been thinking are you two in a relationship?" I asked "We aren`t exactly in a relationship yet, but we definitely could" I replied as I heard a sigh from the others "Why did you all just sigh right now?" I asked "What do you mean, I didn`t sigh" said Rainbow Dash "I didn`t either" said the others 5 in an out-of-sync way.

"I know I heard it and it was pretty loud or that's just my hearing abilities" I said thinking to myself "Anyways, let`s forget about this and I'll cook us some food" "Sounds good to me" said Applejack as I flew off again to look for some food, suddenly I felt a tug at my tail and I turned around and saw that it was Twilight holding my tail with her magic "Why are you holding my tail?" I asked feeling a bit weird with a mare touching my tail.

"I was going to tell you that we have food" replied Twilight who was apparently blushing "Why are you blushing?" I asked "What do you mean?" asked Twilight as she turned away and let go of my tail "Ok now this is just getting weird and why are you girls acting like this around me?" I asked as I flew away "How should I tell him?" I heard as I flew away from the stop where Twilight was 'tell me what?' I thought "Hey Shadic, wait up" said a voice from behind me. I turned my head around to find that Rainbow Dash was following "Why are you following me?" I asked as I turned by head back to the direction where I was going "I need to ask you something" replied Rainbow Dash as I slowed down so she could tell me.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash hit me and rebounded off my stomach and was fall towards the ground again, I quickly flew under Rainbow Dash and caught her in my hoofs. "As you were saying" I said "Oh yeah, do you think we can be marefriend and coltfriend?" asked Rainbow Dash as I put her on a cloud "Well, I like you and you like me so yeah I guess" I replied "Really?" asked Rainbow Dash with sparkling eyes.

"Really" I said before flying off to get another cloud that I could lie on, after a few second I came back with a cloud and connected it with Rainbow Dashes "Hey Dashie, do you mind if I share a thought with you?" I asked "Sure and it's the first time you called me Dashie" replied Rainbow Dash giggling "Ok, just don`t tell the others this" I said "Sure" said Rainbow Dash "I think the others like me" I said "I got some proof" leaving Rainbow Dash open-mouthed.

"A-are you sure" asked Rainbow Dash "Yes, I'm pretty sure" I replied "I think it has something to do with the spell" I said "Most likely" said Rainbow Dash "That might also be the reason Princess Celestia was crying" I said "You think" asked Rainbow Dash shocked "Yeah, we better get some sleep or we`ll probably be up all night" I said as I yawned and closed my eyes "Yeah, your right" said Rainbow Dash before I dosed off.

**The next morning**

I opened my eyes and sat up, than I stretched 'What a night, I wonder if I have been in this world before because it seems so familiar?' I thought as I went off for a morning flight to look for some food because me and Rainbow Dash hadn`t eaten anything last night. "I better find some food before I collapse" I said through gritted teeth before pushing on. Suddenly I saw some edible pants and flew down to collect them. Once I landed I picked the best part of the plant and found jade plant and picked some of the youngest leaves.

I also found a few flowers "I think Rainbow Dash might like these" I said as I picked the flowers and flew back to the cloud where Rainbow Dash was, as I approached the cloud I saw that Rainbow Dash was still sleeping 'Should I wake her up?' I thought as I landed on the cloud and scattered the food. I decided to wake Rainbow Dash up "Hey Dashie wake up" I said "What is it?" asked Rainbow Dash as she opened her eyes "You hungry?" I asked as I heard her stomach grumbling "I`ll take that as a yes" "Yep your correct" replied Rainbow Dash "Then let`s eat" I said as I ate a few leaves. "What`s this?" asked Rainbow Dash as she held up a jade leaf "It`s the leaf of a jade plant" I replied.

"What does it taste like?" asked Rainbow Dash "It tastes sour and is full of vitamin c which helps fight the common cold" I replied as Rainbow Dash ate one "Your right, it is sour" said Rainbow Dash as she seemed to cringe from the sourness "Guess you don`t like sour" I said "Try this" holding the flower before Rainbow Dash ate it from my hoof "How`s that?" I asked as Rainbow Dash swallowed it "Great, it`s sweet" replied Rainbow Dash as I ate all the jade leaves 'I shouldn`t do that' I said as I realized how sour a whole bunch is and swallowed it as quickly as I could.

"That's not pleasant" I coughed "Now you know what I mean" said Rainbow Dash patting my back "Yeah, but I ate a whole bunch and you only ate only one" I said "Right" said Rainbow Dash as if she had done nothing "Anyways I have been wanting to share a secret with you for a while now" I said "Tell me then" said Rainbow Dash excitedly "I think I have been to this world before, it seems so familiar yet so distant" I confessed "Maybe the Princess knows something about it or maybe even my friends" said Rainbow Dash.


	5. Chapter 5

Starlight Masters "Maybe I'll find some answers in Ponyville" I said "I don`t think

the trains ready yet" "Me neither" said Rainbow Dash "I should read up on this book Princess Celestia gave me" I said "I never thought you were the type of person to read" said Rainbow Dash "I like reading, but this is not the type of books I usually read" I said "What do you usually read?" asked Rainbow Dash "I usually read adventure stories" I replied "Well, I'm a sporty pony, readings for eggheads" said Rainbow Dash "You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yeah, as sure as I`ll ever be" said Rainbow Dash "I`m a sports type of pony, but yet I still like to read" I said as I started to read "Could you give me some time alone?" "Sure" said Rainbow Dash as she flew off 'So the bearer element of balance is the one that can destroy one and has the will to resist one' I thought to myself "Wait what`s this in the corner?" I asked as I looked at the corner "Shadic come back as soon as you read this, Luna wants to talk to you dearly" 'Why would she want to talk to me?' I thought.

"I might as well go anyway" I said "But first I better tell the others before I go" I said as I flew towards the tents "Hey, there`s Shadic" said Rainbow Dash as I flew down "Hi girls" I said "We were just talking about you" said Twilight "Ok, anyways i`m going for a quick trip to Canterlot" I said "Why?" asked Rarity "Why don`t I show you" I said as I showed them the message on the corner of the book Princess Celestia gave me "Well, it seems like Luna really wants to talk to you" said Twilight "Yeah, I better go and I'll leave the book with you" I said as I put the book down and flew off.

'Nice scenery' I thought as I flew to the castle "It didn`t take long for me to get here" I said as I landed on top of the castle "Maybe I should check the moon before going into the castle" as I closed my eyes and concentrated my magic on teleportation to the moon. After I had summoned enough magic, I released it and when I opened my eyes. I was on the moon and I walked around "Who`s there?" asked a booming voice that seemed to come from every direction "Shadic" I replied.

"I`ve been waiting for you Shadic" said the same voice except regularly that let me recognize her voice "Is that you Luna?" I asked "Yep" giggled Luna "Your sister told me you wanted to talk me" I said waiting for her to reveal herself. "Yes, that was actually me that wrote that" said Luna as a faded version of her appeared in front of me "Whoa, creepy" I said taking a step back as Luna turned solid "Anyways back onto topic, why did you call me here?" "I want answers" replied Luna "Answers concerning what?" I asked "About my love who left me heartbroken after his disappearance when he was trying the Sonic Fireboom" explained Luna

"What`s his name?" I asked "His name was Shining Blaze, when you said that you did the Sonic Fireboom I thought that you might know about Shining Blaze" said Luna "He was the co-leader of a group name Starlight Masters which was a group of many talents, I was his third-in-command and there was the leader named Sky Shadow" 'How come Shining Blaze and Sky Shadow sound so familiar, of course I'm Sky Shadow and my brother is Blazing Shine' I thought as I remembering everything from my past in this world "You do realize that your closer to Sky Shadow and Shining Blaze then you think" I said.

"Really where is he?" asked Luna looking around "I`m Sky Shadow and Shining Blaze is here" I said as I teleported a gadget to my into my hoof "What`s that and where`s Shining Blaze?" asked Luna as I pressed the button and a boy with yellow skin, orange hair with red tips appeared "Who`s this?" "This is Shining Blaze" I replied "Where am I?" asked Shining Blaze surprised "You`re in Australia, Sydney Blaze" I said "Wait your name is Blaze!" said Luna in shock "Sorry Luna, I should have told you when I was still there, my full name is Blaze Masters" said Blaze.

"Don`t worry about it, all that matters is that I can see you" said Luna happily "Well I can teleport him here" I said "Really?" asked Luna whose excitement suddenly was boosted "From another dimension!" "I think so" I said "Blaze, do you mind going over to the flat square that looks like space with turquoise legs and stand on it?" "Sure Sky" said Blaze "And you don`t have to call me Sky, Luna already knows my real name" I explained "K sure, I'm standing on the square" said Blaze "What are you going to do?" "You`ll see" I said as I teleported another teleportation pad and remote to my location and put it on the ground.

"Prepared to be surprised" I said as I pressed the button on the remote "Whoooooa" said Blaze whose voice seemed distorted, suddenly a wormhole appeared in front of Luna. "You better get ready Luna" I warned "He could come through at any moment". Suddenly four ponies flew through the portal and hit Luna to the floor. After the portal closed, I used my magic to lift all the ponies off Luna and checked if I knew them. One that was a unicorn had yellowish skin and brunette hair and whose cutie mark was a book, another was a Pegasus with yellow lightning shaped hair and dark blue skin whose cutie mark was a lightning bolt inside a water droplet. There was also a little colt who had spiky black hair and light green skin with a cutie mark that was a gaming console, another was my brother.

"I know two of them, one was originally called Lightning Hydro but whose real name is Kerry and the other one is Blaze" I said as I put down Kerry and Kerry who were still unconscious "Did you say Lightning Hydro?" asked Luna "Yes, you should remember second-in-command in the elite swimmers section" I replied turning to look at Luna "Where am I?" asked a voice from behind me "Your on the moon" I said recognizing the voice "Is that you Shad?" asked Kerry "Yep" I replied turning around.

"Why do you look so different?" asked Kerry "Why don`t you look at yourself?" I asked feeling a bit awkward "Aaaaaaah, what happened to me?" screamed Kerry "Enough screaming, remember your on the moon" I said "I`ve given all of you a temporary air bubble that will pop when we get back to Equestria" "Where`s Equestria?" asked Kerry as I pointed to a blue and green planet "It looks like Earth" "You got that right" I said "Eeerh, that wasn`t very pleasant" said Blaze as he got up. "I know right" I said in agreement "Anyways, how many people were at our house?" "Uuuum…..2" said Blaze nervously.

"I know that`s not true" I said looking into stared into his eyes "Ok, ok there were 3 people" said Blaze cowering "And how did you do that stare" "I don`t know" I said shrugging my shoulders. Suddenly Luna bashed me down and went to hug Blaze "Yep, that really hurts" I said as I flew up holding my shoulder before turning to Blaze and Luna who were now kissing. I quickly turned away 'Why does that bother me? I kiss Rainbow Dash' I thought as I sorted through the reasons, 'No idea' I thought.

'Wait it`s coming to me' I thought remembering the times when Starlight was still in business "Aaaaah, what the heck" said a voice before I turned to the location of the voice and saw the unicorn staring at Blaze and Luna kissing. I stared into her eyes and realized the unicorn was Eliza "Is that you Eliza" I asked "Wait, you can talk!" exclaimed the mare "Who are you?" as she took a step back "Shadic" I replied "How could you be Shadic!?" asked Eliza "Shadic is a human" "Well, look at yourself" I said face hoofing "What happened to my hands?" said Eliza "Don`t worry, you`ll get used to it" I said trying to comfort her "How long will I stay like this?" asked Eliza looking who was looking at me with teary eyes.

"Well, to be honest…. You`ll be stuck like this till you get back to the old world" I explained "Anyways, I better get back to Rainbow Dash so see ya" "Who`s…" began Eliza before being surprised by me growing a horn, closed my eyes and conjured magic till I thought I had enough, then I released. When I opened my eyes, my nose was touching Rainbow Dash`s causing me to staggered back 'That was too close for comfort' I thought as I got up.

I looked at the other girls who were looking at me with a type of feeling in their eyes. Suddenly I was bombarded by five of the mares, I was squished under the pile 'What`s this about' I thought in pain before teleporting out from under the pile and next to Rainbow Dash "What the heck is wrong with you girls?" I yelled angrily before running off 'Better see if Blaze could help me' I thought sending him a signal. I looked behind me to see that Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and surprisingly Fluttershy were chasing me.

"Well, this is great" I said sarcastically 'I hope Twilight doesn't know a flight spell' I thought nervously before flying off at a high speed 'I better also keep a lookout for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy' I thought cautiously as I sped off. Suddenly a flash of fire sped to me and I was forced to stop unless I wanted to get hit by a flaming projectile. Then the flame slowed down and I could make an out a figure in the middle of the fire and he descended till he was in front of me "About time" I said smirking.

"What`s the problem?" asked Blaze "Getting chased by girls" I said looking around "What`s so bad about that?" asked Blaze "What`s so good about it?" I countered "Uuuuuum, I got nothing" said Blaze whose cheeks were flushing red with embarrassment "Hey, Shadic" said a voice from a behind me "Better go" I said speeding off. Suddenly I was hit with an idea that made me feel stupid for not thinking of it before, I started to blow fire onto my body slowly and soon I was nothing but a speeding flame in the sky.

'Now no-one can touch me' I thought "Shadic, wait up" said the same voice as before "What?" I asked turning around to see who it was, "I needed to asked what happened on the moon" replied Rainbow Dash "My friends and brother appeared, Luna finally got her love back" I replied "Did, you say Luna`s love?" asked another voice "Yep" I replied cautiously "Well, Luna forced herself onto me" said the voice "I`m guessing your Blaze" I said as I started to spin and create a small tornado that cleared a small radius of the clouds and I saw Blaze "Oh, come on" said Blaze "Nice try, you`re never going to hide from me for long" I said.

**Rainbow Dash`s POV**

Suddenly, a yellow and pink projectile smashed into Shadic causing the fire on him to be extinguished and he smashed into the ground "Shadic!" I exclaimed as I flew down to see if he was alright. 'Please be alright, Please be alright' I prayed silently before landing next to Shadic and his pursuer who shocked me "Fluttershy, why did you do that?" I asked, suddenly Fluttershy did something unexpected. She kicked me away and I smashed into a tree and screamed out in pain.

"Why would you do this" I asked "Because I love him" replied Fluttershy with determined eyes, suddenly a purple beam of energy hit Fluttershy that shot her into the train. Twilight took Fluttershy`s spot on top of Shadic and kissed him before getting sent flying by a hit from Applejack in the flank. 'Shadic was right' I thought 'The others do like him' as I sat up and staggered towards the train, seeking refuge. "Help" I said weakly as I limped towards the train "What happened to you?" asked a mare who was looking at me with a motherly look in her eyes.

"Just got out of a fight with friends" I said weakly "Your in no shape to be walking around" said a stallion that stood next to her as they led me into a room where I could rest up a bit. "Thank you" I said as they gave me a cup of hot chocolate which I accepted gratefully, "Now could you tell us what happened and don`t hold back a detail" said the mare. I filled them in on what happened and they seemed to understand the situation, "May you tell us your name?" asked the stallion "My name is Rainbow Dash" I replied "This is my wife Sharon Dawn and my name is Acoustic John" said the stallion "It`s nice to meet you Rainbow Dash" "Nice to meet you Sharon and John" I said respectfully.

Suddenly Shadic burst into the room with bruises, scratches and wounds all over "What happened to you Shadic?" I asked concerned "Is this the Shadic you`ve been talking about?" asked John "Yes" I replied "Hi Dashie, I think I got away from your friends" said Shadic smiling a bit "That's great" I said walking towards Shadic and hugging him "Whoa, whoa, whoa don`t forget I`m still hurt so no hugs for now" said Shadic pushing me off him.

"Sure" I said kissing him, as we broke the kiss we found that my friends were staring at us "How long have you been there?" asked Shadic who seemed confident as he stood his ground "We just arrived" replied Twilight with a slight trace of hate in her voice "Enough hating my marefriend" said Shadic defending me "Marefriend!" exclaimed the others in surprise. "Yes and if you have a problem with it, then I suggest that you leave us alone" said Shadic putting his hoof over my shoulder "Besides, if you did love me. Then you wouldn`t do this to me" as he pointed to his bruises.

**Shadic POV**

I looked over to Rainbow Dash to see her shocked "Do you expect anything less?" I asked gently as I kissed her passionately "No" said Rainbow Dash smiling as she broke the kiss. "You wanna go on a flight" asked Rainbow Dash "Sure" I said stretching my wings before feeling intense pain in my wings causing me to cringe "Is everything alright?" asked Rainbow Dash concerned. "I don`t think I can fly" I said massaging my wings.

"Maybe you should rest here" said John pointing to the spot where Rainbow Dash had sat when I came in "No, I`m ok" I said "How can you be ok, look at yourself" said Rainbow Dash who had a concerned look in her eyes. "I can still stand and that good enough" I said stubbornly as I walked away 'I wonder, what happened to Blaze' I thought 'I should check' as I teleported out of the carriage and onto a cloud "Ah, this feels much better" I said "I wonder if he is around here?" as I looked around searching for a flash of red, orange or yellow.

Suddenly a flaming projectile was flying towards me, but thanks to my quick reflexes I got out of the way in time. "Oh, hi Shadic" said Blaze "You could`ve killed me" I said angrily "How?" asked Blaze "Breaking the cloud when I can`t fly" I said "What happened to you anyways?" asked Blaze "I`m just going to say, Mares" I replied "So, one of them was Fluttershy?" asked Blaze "Yes, I blacked out so I don`t know what happened" I said. "You`re lucky that you didn`t end up with broken legs" joked Blaze "Not funny" I said.

"THE TRAIN HAS BEEN FIXED, WE`RE CONTINUEING THE TRIP TO PONYVILLE" boomed a voice that came from the train "I better go" I said as I stood up "Have fun with Luna" as I teleported to the train. As I arrived at the train, Rainbow Dash suddenly sped towards to me and hid behind me. I was about to ask her what was her problem, when I heard the voices of her friends. Soon I saw them coming and I got conjured more magic and released it and hitting Rainbow Dashes friends.

Once the beam thinned down to a magical mist, I started to spin my hoof and the mist started spinning into a tornado and I sent it towards Twilight and the others. They all started to retreat and scream with fear as the tornado engulfed them, after a few minutes… I stopped the tornado and I approached the girls and touched each of them on the head before walking back to Rainbow Dash. "What did you do to them?" asked Rainbow Dash in shock "I needed to knock them out to perform a certain spell" I said smirking.

"What spell?" asked Rainbow Dash "You`ll see" I replied as her friends started to regain consciousness "Eeerh, what happened?" asked Twilight rubbing her head "I don`t know" I replied "Yes you…" began Rainbow Dash before I covered her mouth "Don`t" I whispered "How come their not chasing you?" asked Rainbow Dash quietly "It`s the spell" I replied at the same volume "We better get on the train because it going to leave soon" "Your right" said Applejack as she started to move to a carriage.

"What happened to you Shadic?" asked Fluttershy concerned "Don`t worry about it Shy" I said as I walked onto the carriage with Rainbow Dash behind me. "Seriously, just tell us what happened to you" said Twilight getting onto the carriage as well, "None of your business" I said "It`s our business to care for a friend" said Twilight "Just don`t worry about it" I sighed.

"Please tell us, that is you want to" said Fluttershy weakening her argument with the apology "I`m not going to tell you and that`s that" I said angrily ending the argument while my mane started to flare up. "Calm down Shadic, calm down" said Rainbow Dash as I took a deep breath and I sat down, "I need some time alone" I said getting up and walking out to the rail outside the carriage.

"Why do I find this stressful?" I asked myself "Shadic, what`s wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash surprising me "I told you, I need some time alone" I replied recovering from the shock "Please tell me, after all I am you marefriend" said Rainbow Dash "Fine but only because you're my marefriend, I just found it stressful to see your friends fighting over me" I explained "It`s like they weren`t in control of themselves" "Maybe it`s an effect from the spell" suggested Rainbow Dash

.

"Maybe" I said unsure "We`ll find out soon enough" "Yeah, I guess" I said "I want to tell your friends what happened, but I'm scared that they`re going to attack me again" I explained "Or they`re going to attack you" "My friends won`t attack me" said Rainbow Dash reassuringly. "You never know" I said "I don`t want to risk you getting hurt, but I can risk me getting hurt" "If you`re going to tell them, then I'm coming as well".


End file.
